


Vault 111

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [29]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Poetry, Vault 111
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem based off Vault 111</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vault 111

Safehouse or cage?  
Lifesaver or grave?   
Like seeds we slumber,  
Buried deep into the earth,   
The vault our tomb,   
The pods our coffins,   
Where we feed the will to live,   
Nurturing the tree of change,  
As the last of us rises,   
Her branches and roots healing the land,


End file.
